With a Twist
by Fragile Etiquette
Summary: The X cast get's togather on Tokyo Tower to discuss things, but someone has a Potter like idea. Total OOCness, and Fuma pretending he's Draco Malfoy. Just a bit of fun, Read and review please.


With a Twist  
  
  
Disclaimer:-=A small platnum blond girl with blue/green eyes and dressed in a very floaty dress walks out holding a sign. The sign reads "None of the characters, nor Harry Potter or those characters belong to this writer. . . however I am." She smiles, goes through every facial expression imaginable then turns the sign over, the sign reads "What are you still watching me for, go, read. . . now." She smiles again and leaves=-   
  
A/N: I decided to write this after reading way to many H/D slashes for my own good. . . alright, well they were good, but I was neglecting the X crew and the sequel to And the answer is, (Yes, for the few of you that said you wanted more I'm writing a sequel) so I decided to neglect it more and write this. I also have the sequel and three more ficlets in the CLAMP universe as well as a looong Gravi one too. All will be up soon hopefully. But for now, enjoy the oddness that is my brain on H/D slash and X.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
Kamui stood on Tokyo tower with his brown cloak swirling around him like a shroud. Today was the day that the dragons of Heaven and Earth had decided to attempt to talk out their differences and maybe stop the violence, except Fuma still hadn't shown. Kamui reached a hand up and brushed his black unkempt bangs out of his face, vowing for the hundredth time to get them trimmed. As the wind whipped about the tower in a terribly dramatic way a vaguely familiar tune descended from the topmost platform of the tower.  
  
[Dun dada dun dun DUN dun. dun dada dun dun dun.]  
  
Also descending from the topmost platform of Tokyo tower was a figure in Hogwarts robes, on a broomstick that strangely resembled a firefly. As the figure came closer Kamui realized that it was Fuma, hair slicked back and dyed a platinum blond. He was wearing the silver and green colorings of the slytherin house. Kamui shook his head wondering when psychosis had finally set into the older man, then again after everything that had happened he had to crack sometime. "Potter! I challenge you to a wizards duel." The Draco Malfoy look alike hollered over the din of the wind. Kamui looked left then right then pointed to himself in confusion. The older man nodded with a malicious smirk.  
Subaru shook his head suppressing laughter. "Fuma's finally flipped Kamui." he yelled to the young leader of the dragons of heaven.  
Fuma's eyes narrowed at Subaru before snapping, "Shut up Granger, we don't need your stupid comments."  
"FUMA!!" The Dragon of heaven exclaimed nearly shocked. "I'm a guy, I can't be Hermione Granger."  
"We all know it's a strap on Granger." He shot back matter of factly. Seisherou who had had enough Subaru bashing for the day stepped forward glaring daggers at Fuma/Draco.  
"I think that's about enough Fuma. Don't insult Subaru-kun anymore or I'll have to kill you." The look in his eyes said that he meant it.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ron Weisley defending his little woman." Fuma's British accent was surprisingly goof, particularly for a man who lived in Japan all his life.  
Seisherou's eyebrows shot up in confusion, "Who?" He asked.  
Subaru pulled one of the Harry Potter books from his long white trench coat. It was the first one, and flipped to a page mentioning Ron. He dog eared the page and tossed the book to Seisherou who caught it effortlessly and read the dog eared page. "I'm going to kill you Fuma, right now." He murmured after reading the description, but Subaru had jumped to his platform.  
"Now Ron, don't get huffy, it's just a spot of fun." Subaru said attempting to hit a high cockney, and failing miserable. "If it makes you feel any better Hermione falls for Ron."  
Seisherou looked at Subaru and smiled, apparently that did content him. He pulled the younger man close and gave him a quite passionate kiss.  
"Now come on Potter, get over here and fight the duel with me. . . unless you're chicken." Fuma chided.  
It was Arashi's turn to flip. "Shut up." She spat out redying her blade.  
Fuma/Draco looked to her a smiled. "Crabb, I knew you'd be here somewhere."  
Arashi glared murder at the leader of the dragons of earth turned Hogworts student. "I do not!!" She thought for a moment thinking of the best insult possible, then finally decided to spit out one word, "RICKETS!!!"  
Fuma/Draco blinked, "I do not. Harry doesn't carry those sort of desieses." He smiled adn winked in Kamui's direction, Kamui in turn blushed.   
"Well I don't-"  
She was cut off by Subaru. "Crabb is one of Malfoy's friends, the other is Goyel. It's not the desiese Arashi."  
She blinked and looked rather taken aback and simply said "Oh"  
"Do you refuse my wizards duel?" Fuma/Draco asked in a mocking tone.  
"Fuma, will you stop this nonsense?" Kamui asked as Fuma/Draco landed beside him.   
Fuma shrugged and smirked again, those things were dangerous coming from the Malfoy clone. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to find another way to get to you Potter." The smirk grew wider and he bent Kamui/Harry back over one of the railings and kissed him deeply and passionately. The dragons of both Heaven and Earth left their leaders to their own devices. Arashi would have attempted to peal them apart, but she was too busy muttering about crabs and a certain dragon of Heaven bearing the last name of Arisaguwa.  
  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
  
So yea that was it, please read and review, and let me know how awful it really is. And as a side note, the Rickets thing is for a friend of mine that is cosplaying as Arashi and loves to scream it at a girl she knows. -=Pouts and clutches her Draco/Harry phushies that have magnets in the nosies so they kiss when in close proximity=- 


End file.
